Que todo quede en familia
by acrata
Summary: 30 pequenas historias de la relacion de Ted Lupin y James Potter SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Criatura viscosa

**Capitulo 1: Criatura viscosa.**

Estaba oscuro, tenía miedo, nadie sabía que estaba ahí oculto, escuchaba los gritos de tía Ginny cada vez mas agudos, necesitaba saber que pasaba, se armó de valor y abrió solo un poco la puerta del aparador donde se había ocultado; logró ver la espalda de la abuelita Molly que estaba de frente a la mesa del comedor, no entendía que pasaba por que tía Ginny gritaba, por que abuelita tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, parecía una de esas horribles películas de horror que tío George lo llevaba a ver sin que tía Hermione se enterara, cuando de pronto ante un grito particularmente agudo de Ginny, Molly se corrió y le permitió ver a su tía sobre la mesa, que entre las piernas tenia un gran agujero y como una si fuera agua de una canaleta abierta salía un bulto rojizo cubierto de sangre y viscosidades para aterrizar firmemente en las manos de su abuela, de pronto todo se quedo en silencio para ser interrumpido por el fuerte llanto de aquella criatura, Molly lo acunó en sus brazos y con un estridente grito como solo ella podía dar se escuchó -¡Harry ya nació, es un varón!- pudo observar a su padrino acercarse presuroso y con ademán nervioso acunar al bulto, lo acercó a su tía Ginny que aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos -es un varón - le decía mientras besaba su frente sudorosa.

Nadie se percató que él estaba ahí oculto viéndolo todo, se había escondido mientras jugaba con Harry, pero cuando Ginny llegó de improvisto sujetándose la gran barriga todos se pusieron tan nerviosos que lo olvidaron.

Cuando lo llamaron a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, le sorprendió que aquel bebe tan bello, que ahora dormía en su cuna vestido con un traje azul, hace un rato hubiera sido la amorfa criatura, tan pequeña, rojiza, húmeda, fea, viscosa, que había salido de entre las piernas de su tía. La mano de Harry en su hombro lo alejó de sus pensamientos –él es James, Teddy- lo volvió a observar, tan suave, calido, tranquilo, el bebe abrió sus grandes ojos, aun de un color indefinido, fue como si todos en la habitación desaparecieran, el bebe solo lo miraba a él, nunca había visto nada tan pequeño y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de protegerlo se prometió así mismo que nunca dejaría que nada le pasase, ni que nadie le hiciera daño, algo tan pequeño había que cuidarlo mucho, se prometió así mismo ser el mejor guardián del mundo, lo cuidaría tanto o mas que al dragón de peluche que abuelita Andrómeda le había regalado para su tercer cumpleaños, desde hoy James sería su mas preciado tesoro.


	2. Lobo con piel de oveja

La noche era oscura y la luz de luna provocaba que las sombras fueran aun mas tenebrosas, el viento causaba remolinos entre las otoñales hojas que yacían desperdigadas en el suelo, todos aquellos ruidos, que usualmente no escuchaba en el calor de su hoga

La noche era oscura y la luz de luna provocaba que las sombras fueran aun mas tenebrosas, el viento causaba remolinos entre las otoñales hojas que yacían desperdigadas en el suelo, todos aquellos ruidos, que usualmente no escuchaba en el calor de su hogar, se habían magnificado, de repente escucho un aullido y a pesar de que no había luna llena la sola idea de que un hombre lobo podría estar por esos lados lo hizo correr aun mas rápido, al tiempo que apretaba aun mas fuerte la bolsa que tenía en su mano.

Llegó hasta un callejón que de saber leer probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta del cartel que decía sin salida, siguió corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello cuando de sopetón dio con el muro que marcaba el fin de su huida, se dio vuelta; respiraba agitadamente, podía escuchar su corazón retumbar, el sudor caerle por la espalda, y sentir el nudo en el estómago cuando vio a las tres grandes sombras acercarse –¡¿creías que ibas a huir por siempre Potter?!- dijo el vampiro para luego reírse macabramente –¡danos todo lo que llevas!- le gritó la momia sosteniéndolo de la camisa –vamos Potty, aquí no esta tu papi para protegerte- dijo la tercera que sin lugar a dudas tenia pelo, pero en realidad no podría haber dicho lo que era. Sintió su corazón apretujarse y las lagrimas que querían salir, aquellas que retenía a la fuerza, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que lo vieran llorar, apretó los puños con fuerza. La impotencia era demasiada había trabajado toda esa noche para conseguir lo que había en la bolsa y no quería entregarlo; que lo golpearan, que lo cortaran en pedazos, que le ofrecieran la peor de las muertes, por que él no iba a entregar lo que había en la bolsa, era suya, por derecho se la había ganado. Claro que cuando la mano que lo sostenía con fuerza hizo que su cabeza se estrellara con violencia contra el muro se vio obligado a revaluar la situación y realmente dudó…. Quiso entregar la bolsa si eso lo salvaba de otro golpe tal vez no era tan gryffindor como todos le decían y él se esforzaba en creer, al final lo que lo hizo decidirse fue el puño que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, iba a arrojar la bolsa para entregarla, pero todo sucedió tan rápido: una sombra negra se interpuso entre él y sus atacantes –¡por que no molestan a alguien de su tamaño!- espetó la ronca voz, James quedo asombrado cuando al fin pudo distinguir que era la sombra que lo había salvado de sus atacantes, no era otro que Batman el héroe de la película muggle que los había llevado a ver tío George el otro día, hasta tenía las orejas picudas y todo, era tan valiente como en la pantalla y se movía a velocidad increíble golpeando a los monstruos que lo perseguían , cuando al fin se alejaron corriendo lo pudo escuchar gritar –¡no vuelvan a molestar a alguien mas pequeño!- Batman se dio vuelta y lo observo detenidamente –¿James estas bien?… ¿te quitaron los dulces?- pero ¿Cómo? ¿Batman lo conocía? , pero ¿de donde? –¿James te hicieron algo?- volvió a preguntar el hombre murciélago, de repente todo calzo James lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver esos luminosos ojos dorados que solo Teddy tenía lo -… ¿Teddy?- El caballero de la noche sonrió –claro, soy yo, no me reconociste- y una carcajada escapo de sus labios al quitarse la mascara – Teddy!!- grito y se arrojo a sus brazos – tía Ginny esta muy preocupada, te dijo que no te alejaras, tío Harry te esta buscando hace horas, sabes que no le gusta Halloween- dijo Teddy al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza –es que quería tener mas dulces que Victorie, cuando esos niños me comenzaron a perseguir, pero tu me salvaste-

- claro es mi deber acabar con los maleantes del ciudad, vamos antes de que a abuela Molly le de un ataque- los dos chicos se marcharon hacia a la avenida principal – por cierto James- pregunto Teddy al obseva el esponjoso traje blanco - ¿de que es tu disfraz?- el mas pequeño frunció el ceño molesto –que no se nota, soy una oveja blanca, tío George dijo que era perfecto para mi, ya que así engañaría a todos- Teddy solo sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado.


End file.
